


What U Need

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Holidays, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: All he needs is Yifan; his boyfriend's warmth and the feeling of home that allows him to settle in those strong, welcoming arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more birthday fic for my baby boy because why not? :p also unedited and not beta read. this is actually just the first part, obviously. i hope you enjoy it anyway! ALSO, have you watched xingxing’s mv?? btw, title has nothing to do with the song :p

"Xing-chan!" Yixing straightens up from where he's been typing in front of his laptop for what feels like hours already. When he turns around, he isn't even surprised to see one of his seniors, the man who is six years older than him but acts like he's just six years old instead. The elder reminds him greatly of a character from one of the animes he's recently finished watching, even his hair looks like Oikawa's.

 _It's the real-life Oikawa,_ he thinks.

Months before he would have thought that he'll have troubles weaving himself into the camaraderie already built within that office, in the small space in that big company, worrying whether his Japanese would be good enough despite years of studying and passing the JLPT even though he was aware beforehand that English will be the more commonly used language in their department. But here he is, his female co-workers and seniors fond of him and his same-age male colleagues always inviting him to _goukons_ which he more often than not politely declines.

"Konoda-san," the younger says as embarrassment paints his cheeks, "please stop calling me that already."

"O~kay!" Konoda signs to him with his thumb and pointer finger creating a circle, smiling like a high-schooler. "Ah, right!" The elder changes his expression, placing a finger on his chin when he remembers something. "Someone is actually looking for you downstairs. He speaks English really well," his senior starts describing the person who came to see Yixing, lifting one finger for every description, "he's tall, deep voice, sharp eyebrows–" Konoda stops when the intern abruptly stands up from his chair, head turning to where the clock is to see that it is already ten minutes past seven. His senior gives him a warm smile, hiding his hands in his pockets as he leans against the door frame.

"Get out of here already."

Yixing heeds the elder's instructions, shoving his notebook into his laptop bag and other materials he might need. He greets his colleagues goodbye and stops by the door where his senior is.

"Celebrate your birthday well, Xing-chan." Konoda's eyes form crescents and if he didn't have to rush out and meet he person he thinks is there for him, he would have asked the elder to stop with the embarrassing nickname once more.

"I will!" Yixing grins wide. "Thank you Konoda-san!" Then he's out of the door and down the hall to where the elevators are, punching the down button one too many times in hopes of making it arrive faster. Thankfully he only had to wait for a few seconds and soon he is waltzing to the lobby, eyes searching the face he wishes to see so badly.

"Yixing!" He hears his name from behind and when he turns he sees a gummy smile, the one he misses the most. When he looks up to meet the warm brown eyes, he can feel his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is. His vision starts becoming blurry and in the watery view he can see Yifan walking up to him. Soon he feels himself wrapped in strong arms, his face pushed towards a firm chest. He almost drops his laptop case when he lifts his arms to keep himself plastered against the taller male.

"Yifan, you're here." Yixing finds himself repeating the words over and over while he feels his boyfriend's large hand caress his back.

"Yes, yes, I'm here." Yifan breathes hot into the younger's scalp, "I'm here, Yixing." If they were at home, the shorter male would have melted in his beloved's arms but the loud conversations around them reminds him that they are still outside. A huge part of him wants to do nothing but pull the taller one down by the collar of his shirt and just kiss him but they are still out in public and he doubts he will not get strange looks from the people surrounding them if he acts out his wish. Against his wants, the brunet pulls away from his boyfriend and drags him out of his office building, standing to the side.

Once outside, Yixing stares in awe at his boyfriend's figure, very real in front of him. Shaking his head after seeing the amused smile on the taller male's lips, he starts asking why Yifan is there in Tokyo, not in Shanghai where his work is but no matter how much he tries to string words in his brain only one-word questions come out of his mouth.

"How? Wha–Why?"

The taller male chuckles and pinches the brunet's cheek, effectively making the other stop. Yixing just looks at him, still in disbelief that Yifan is there when he is sure he just facetimed his boyfriend that morning before he went to work.

"How, I flew here lunchtime then I went straight to your flat to pack some of your clothes." The elder lifts the duffel bag on his left hand, large enough to carry both of their belongings for a possible overnight trip. "Why, well, because it's your birthday." Yifan shrugs, eyes twinkling when he leans down to bump their foreheads lightly.

There is understanding in the younger's eyes but worry fills them once more, "But what about work?"

"You have your birthday leave and I filed for a leave for today and tomorrow. You already know I have the weekends off." Yifan's lips stretch wide, not pointing out how obvious the answer is to his boyfriend's query.

"Ah, wait," Yixing reaches for the elder's wrist when the taller male starts dragging him towards the direction of the train station, "Lu Han said he had something plan–" The knowing smile on Yifan's lips makes the younger halt, the puzzle pieces falling into place when he was wondering why his best friend volunteered to take care of what they will do for his birthday, the elder arguing that he has been in Japan for two years so he should know how to celebrate Yixing's birthday. "You," the shorter male breathes out, Yifan just smiles cheekily in response before dragging the younger towards the train station again.

Once they are already seated, luckily catching a fairly empty carriage, Yixing turns to Yifan who has yet to let go of his hand.

"Where are we going?" The younger asks, having been dragged into the train without knowing of their destination, forgetting to inquire about it due to his amazement by Yifan's presence beside him.

The elder reaches into his pocket to produce his smartphone, unlocking it then tapping his Notes app. 

"Takeshiba Pier," he answers after finding what he is looking for.

"The pier?" Yixing's eyebrows meet in the middle, confused, "And then after?"

"That's a secret." Yifan smiles, boyish, like when he and Yixing first met in Lu Han's birthday party, three years before. The younger felt a certain pull towards the taller male at that specific moment which the then-blond male will later tell him he also felt. He starts having the same feelings once more when he sees the way his boyfriend's cheeks curve around his cheekbones, mirth playing in his eyes.

Yixing musters up enough strength to push the feeling to the side, else he might walk into disaster. "I will just trust you then?"

The edges of Yifan's smile becomes soft as he reaches up to clear the younger's bangs so he can meet the other's gaze before saying, "When did you never?"

"But Yifan," Yixing whines, jutting his lips out in a pout, hoping it will make the elder's resolve waver. He can see it shaking for a second but Yifan quickly reins it in, turning his head away and keeping his lips shut tight.

"It's a surprise, baobei." He looks at Yixing with just his eyes, wearing a smug smile on his face as he repeats, "A surprise."

The shorter male huffs, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning against the back of the seat, knowing they still have at least twenty minutes until they get to the station where they have to get off. They spend the rest of the ride in silence, glancing at each other every now and then, locking gazes from time to time and playing with the other's hand only to let go when they hear someone clearing their throats.

Once they reach the port, having walked for about ten minutes, the first thing they try to find is a restaurant. When Yixing worries about them being late to board, Yifan only tells him that they still have time to spare. After a bowl of ramen each, they walk to the harbor where they get a scenic view of the Rainbow Bridge, the lights that make it famous for its name switched on as if to kick off Yixing's special day.

"You're still not going to tell me where we're going?" The younger asks, eyes still trained to the bridge, flitting from time to time to where Odaiba is, the city lights always enchanting.

"I'll tell you later," Yifan smiles at him, seeing the other's pearly whites from the corner of his eye, "Don't worry."

"I thought this is for _my_ birthday." Yixing links arms with Yifan, pinching his boyfriend's bicep when he rests his hand on it.

"It is but it's still the sixth."

The younger answers the taller male's reply with a groan but he doesn't put up a fight. Instead, Yixing lets the lights take his attention. His lips stretch in a content smile when he feels Yifan leave a kiss on the crown of his head, adding pressure after he says, "I missed you so much," the words hot and real against his skin. The brunet unconsciously inhales deeply when he feels Yifan inhale his scent, not minding that a day's worth of sweat is mixing with the scent of Yixing's shampoo.

"Me too." The words leave the younger's lips just above a whisper and a part of him fears the breeze took it away without letting Yifan hear it. So Yixing lifts his head and tugs the taller male to look at him, tiptoeing to breath onto the elder's skin, voice louder this time, "I missed you too, so so much."

They stay there standing for a few minutes before deciding to find a place where they can sit to wait for boarding. The time passes with them sharing a few stories they haven't told the other in the three months they were separated. When Yifan shares a possible promotion, after being employed for not even a year, Yixing's chest swells with pride. His boyfriend has always been so passionate about his work and although it may sound boring to the younger, he always listens eagerly as if to hear about what small tasks the taller male does every day will help him get to know that side of him better.

At ten o'clock, Yifan notices the shorter male's eyes closing before Yixing blinks the sleep away. Thankfully they're boarding the ship in a few minutes so he rouses his boyfriend to wake his senses before walking towards the ship they're supposed to embark on.

" _Niijima_?" Yixing widens his eyes, sleep already obvious in them, when he chances a glance on the tickets in Yifan's hands.

"Ugh, you weren't supposed to know until we get there." The elder groans but he doesn't really look annoyed, the pout on his lips showing complaint more than irritation.

"I was bound to know." The younger shrugs, taking the tickets and examining them. "I'm the one who is fluent in Japanese here, not you."

"I want you to sleep throughout the ride, okay?" Yifan asks when the smaller male hands him back the tickets after commenting about their arrival time in Niijima. "I wanted to take the High-Speed Ferry with you but Lu Han said there are only specific times that they leave and you still had work today so we decided on having this instead."

"I'm guessing we're only staying the day?" Yixing points to the duffel bag that carries both of their clothes, something he confirmed while they were eating, squeezing his coat in it and putting his tie in one of the free side pockets.

"Overnight." The elder smiles, offering to take the laptop case that is threatening to fall on the ground with how many times Yixing has had to pull the strap back up to his shoulder. The brunet declines the offer, however, smiling sleepily as they finally enter the ship, a woman ushering them to where their cabin is.

"A deluxe cabin?" The shorter male drops his laptop bag in one of the beds, eyes on the glass door where the balcony is, the city lights twinkling from the distance.

"You didn't see it a while ago?" Yifan places the duffel bag on the table, opening it then pulling out the small bag of toiletries.

Yixing hums as he walks closer to the sliding door, opening it to let the breeze in, the wind making the curtains rustle, "I must have been too sleepy to notice."

"I was wondering why you weren't freaking out." 

Yifan's voice sounds close and the next moment, Yixing is already being pulled to rest against a warm chest, arms coming around his waist as lips find their way to his ear. He doesn't say anything but the hot breath that leaves his mouth is enough to make the younger shiver, hands gripping the taller one's arms when he finally feels those lips press kisses on the outer shell of his ear.

"Wash up and go to sleep, love. I have a lot planned for tomorrow." Yifan whispers on the back of his ear, making the hairs on his arms stand up. It has been so long ever since they've had physical contact, that every little thing his boyfriend does sparks a flame within him, his body wanting to act upon those desires. But he is exhausted from the day's work and as much as he wants to make the most of his time with Yifan and satisfy his carnal cravings, he knows he wouldn't have enough energy to even last a minute. He gingerly pulls away, disappearing into the bathroom after receiving a kiss to his forehead. It is quite frustrating because he wants more but he argues that he needs to brush his teeth first.

Fresh out of the shower, a towel hangs low on Yixing's waist, hair still damp and parts of his body glistens with the water. He rummages through the duffel bag for a fresh pair of boxers when he hears Yifan talking, unaware that his sleeping form was just a hoax.

"You're tempting me, aren't you?" Yifan asks from where is lying down on the bed, watching Yixing through lidded eyes as the smaller male unravels the towel. He suppresses the groan that threatens to escape him, especially when the younger bends with his ass towards the taller male so he can wear his boxers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yixing replies nonchalantly, looking unaffected by the way his boyfriend is watching his every move.

The ship has started moving halfway through his shower and they are quite far from the pier now. It is sailing fairly smoothly towards its destination with a little swaying here and there, nothing Yixing can manage but he pretends to fall onto Yifan the next time he feels the ship sway, plastering his front against his boyfriend's body.

The elder clicks his tongue, no annoyance just for show. "Sure you don't. It's not like you're the most cunning person I know." Even when he says so, his arms wrap around Yixing's body, feeling the supple skin under his calloused palms.

The younger sighs in contentment, nose nuzzling the side of Yifan's neck when he feels the warm hand caress his back. "You make it sound like I do bad things for a living."

A small laugh escapes the elder's throat, his body shaking lightly to accompany the sound and then it's silent in their room. When Yifan takes a peek of his boyfriend, Yixing's eyes are already closed, lips parted slightly and puffing hot air to his skin.

"Baobei, asleep already?" The younger murmurs something about Yifan asking him to rest, making the taller male chuckle. He checks the time and sees it's just a few seconds past midnight. Uncaring whether the action wakes the younger, he lifts Yixing's chin up and places a kiss on his lips. They've both been avoiding it because they know what the contact will do to their body, rousing the hidden desires they have for each other. But with the smaller male already halfway to dreamland and him tired to the bones, he knows they will be able to stop themselves when needed.

Yixing thinks, as he feels the elder's warm and soft lips against his slowly fill the empty space that grew from their parting, this is exactly what he needs at the moment. He doesn't need a birthday cake, an expensive gift, not even a break from work. All he needs is Yifan; his boyfriend's warmth and the feeling of home that allows him to settle in those strong, welcoming arms. The kiss they are currently sharing, that is gradually deepening, is just a bonus right now, a sweet bonus.

The elder pulls away after leaving a light peck on Yixing's lips, ending their searing kiss a little chaste. He watches as the brunet's eyebrows furrow and his lips jut out accompanied by a whine. Yixing doesn't even bother opening his eyes, only leaning closer to where he thinks his boyfriend's lips are. He lands his mouth squarely against the elder's, smiling for a second before moving his lips again, the lazy motions they've been following abruptly stopped by Yifan once again.

Before he can hear another protest from the younger, Yifan decides to greet him, wanting to be the first.

"Happy birthday, Yixing."

The pout on the birthday boy's lips disappear to make way for a sleepy smile, the stretch of his lips wide enough for his dimple to crescent dip on his right cheek.

"Thank you, Yifan."

"Anything for you, love." The elder places a kisses on Yixing's temple, lips moving hot and soft against the younger's skin, "Anything and everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, what I posted last time was just the first part and I’ve now decided to split them into three parts but I’ve given them endings so they can all be stand alones XD I hope I’m not too lazy to start on the last part! Anyway, enjoy and leave your thoughts below! :3
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I've never been to Niijima before. All mentioned places and stuff here are based on research :>

Cool wind breezes into the cabin, making Yifan shiver and pull the blanket higher to his chin before reaching to where his sleep-clogged mind knows Yixing should be. His hand meets the soft mattress, still warm but the lack of a slim figure to pull towards him prompts him to open his eyes. The sliding door is open which explains the cool wind that touches his cheek, the curtains billow with the movement of the breeze. Outside he can see a silhouette outlined by the light of the rising sun and a smile breaks on his face just by seeing it. Reaching for his phone he sees that it's only quarter to six and even though his body tells him to stay in bed and rest some more, he pushes the blanket down and sits up to leave the bed.

"You're awake." He breaths his words to the skin of Yixing's neck, feeling the younger tremble when he pulls the slender body towards his chest.

"Yeah," the younger hums and settles into his boyfriend's hold, "in time for sunrise."

Yifan lifts his gaze to where the sun is rising on the horizon, bright yellow surrounded by the orange skies. He hums upon seeing the big star, closing his eyes after a while before taking the smaller male's scent in. Once more he whispers against the other's skin, internally cheering when he hears a small moan escape Yixing's lips, "Why are you up so early though? I didn't hear an alarm either."

Certain that he has reined his body to stop from shivering every time he feels puffs of hot air breathed to his sensitive skin, Yixing answers, "I think I just got used to waking up the same time as you do."

The taller male instinctively tightens his embrace, remembering skype calls where he'd always tease his boyfriend's bed hair or the trail of drool that has dried on the corner of his lips down to his chin. There was really no mean to hurt then, hoping his words were fond enough to make the other feel just how much he wanted to bury his fingers in the soft curly strands while he takes in Yixing's scent and kissing his forehead much like what he is doing now. Yifan pulls the younger closer until no space separates them, buries his nose in the unruly bedhead, catches the pomegranate scent before pressing a kiss to the crown of the shorter male's head.

They share no words afterwards, quietly snuggling each other as they watch the sun gradually trek up the sky, warming the air around them. They use the opportunity to take enough photos of the sunrise and of their sleepy faces. Even with the considerate rise in temperature, Yifan still urges the smaller one to come in so they can shower, have breakfast and prepare to disembark.

 

After trying not to do anything frisky in the shower – deciding that sharing it would both save water and time – and munching down enough food to fuel them for a full day, the couple disembark in the small and quiet island of Niijima. Some of the passengers of the ship climb down the stairs with them, some bringing surf boards and camping materials, their footsteps accompanied by quiet chatter of their plans for the day.

"I've never been here." Yixing comments once they set foot on land, the mountains that set the backdrop for the island rising high and the sound of the waves constantly crashing to the shore tell the shorter male that he will have a hard time leaving once the time comes.

"I know." Yifan smiles as he tugs on the smaller male's hand to where cabs are waiting for tourists. "Lu Han suggested the place."

"I'm sure he would," the younger hums, "I think he comes here every two weeks to surf with his friends."

"And you always turn down his offer to go with them." The grunt Yixing lets out makes the elder chuckle before the smaller male changes to speak from Chinese to Japanese, asking the driver to take them to a spa lodge where Yifan has made reservations for them.

The couple can't keep their eyes away from the window as deep blues and lush greens stretch to their sides, the best of both worlds as they take the short ride to their inn. Their pinky fingers never let go of the others as they point to certain spots they see from their ride, even when Yixing leans forward to converse with their driver about what best to do in the island that they can weave with what Yifan already has planned.

Once they reach the lodge, Yixing is instantly drawn to the shiba inu waiting with the owner of the place, barking in greeting when he sees them. He coos and makes friend with the pet while his boyfriend talks to the owner about their reservation.

"Oh, looks like those Japanese words I hammered into you are being put to use now." Yixing comments when he walks into the traditional house turned inn, still petting the dog that seems to now be stuck to his side.

Yifan huffs in response while one of the receptionists confirms their reservation, bending down to rub the shiba inu's head, "Let's see if the nails have kept them in place."

Apparently, the nails have gone rusty and unable to keep the words in place as Yixing has to step up and talk to the young lady further about their arrangements, asking the middle-aged lady about where they can rent bikes and surfboards. The owner is more than happy to aid them with their touristy needs, talking with the shorter male in a comfortable manner – even complimenting his command of the Japanese language – while she helps to guide them to their room. She points out where the onsen is and tells them about the time for breakfast and dinner. Lastly, she gives them a pair of yukatas they can use for the night before finally leaving them to their privacy.

They quickly move so as not to lose time in the island, taking out a backpack that Yifan brought with him so they can carry their wet suits, a fresh change of clothes and important items like their camera, wallets and smartphones. The two are in and out, each petting the shiba inu before leaving to walk to the bike rental shop the owner directed them to earlier.

There are a few places that the elder had planned for them to visit but when they finally there and ready to set out, they decide to scratch the original plan and have only three certain goals by sunset seeing as they only have eleven hours to enjoy the island in the day. They share the same sentiments and conclude that it's best to just bike around the island and stop only in certain attractions. Their second goal is to surf before sunset at Habushiura beach. The last goal is to spend a leisurely evening at the onsen.

Once they have acquired bikes, they start their day travel down south first, following the cemented roads where it will take them, conversing while pedaling without hurry. From afar they see a building, the structure standing out of the greens even from the spa lodge.

The glass art center seems to have a few tourists as a few vans are parked outside the building. They alight their bicycles, leaving them by the entrance where other two-wheeled vehicles are parked. They peek into the center where a few experts are imparting to tourists their art. Instead of joining the group and creating their own glass art to bring home, the two move to the museum. Inside they see different installments and exhibits of glass manipulated to form different shapes and sizes, some are coloured as designs litter the surface of the glass but most are left with the natural green hue produced when creating the art work.

After taking a few pictures and talking to the lovely lady about the upcoming International Glass Art Festival that they sadly won't be able to witness, the two thank the woman for the short tour and for the little trinket she gave Yixing – because Yifan _slipped_ about it being the shorter male's birthday – and walk out of the museum to travel to their next destination, wherever it is.

They bike further south and stop by a few more tourist attractions, making sure they document every destination with both their camera and their phones to post later onto Instagram and Weibo, before traveling north to start sampling the beaches.

After a quick dip and trying the sand bath at Mamashita Beach, they cycle up and stop by Yunohama Onsen. The Greco-Roman architecture that one can hardly miss houses an outdoor hot spring that, according to a lot of people they've come across with, is great for some sunset dip. They only stay for a couple of pictures even if there is still a lot of space for them in the hot spring, preferring the cold waters of the beach to help ease the heat of their body from riding. The two say goodbye to a few foreigners they've met there before pedaling further north for a good lunch. 

The two can't help but hum with every piece of sushi they munch on, tasting its freshness in every bite. While enjoying their well-deserved meal, the couple rest their legs from all the pedaling and walking while having a chat with the people inside the fairly quiet restaurant, considering the fact that there is only one group aside from them.

The elder watches with amusement as his boyfriend freely speaks to the chef and the group of college students who are there to camp through the weekend. Japanese words roll smoothly on his tongue and flow out of Yixing's mouth and the taller one can't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend sounds without even trying. When the younger catches him staring and asks him what he's looking at, Yifan just shrugs and smiles, earning him an eye roll and a squeeze on his knee cap before the shorter male's attention is back to one of the female students who is inquiring about his internship.

The scenery changes as they travel north, lands flattening to give way to villages with only the sea as the constant on their side. They bike the stretch of the western face of the island, the breeze chilly on their faces and keeping their body cool despite the sun high in the sky.

"That looks fun!" Yixing slows down, talking above the strong winds coming from the sea while looking to their left. 

Windsurfers glide across the waters of the Maehama beach, maneuvering their boards through the sail with the help of the wind. A variety of sails give more colour to the azure blue and catch the shorter male's attention, enough to make the younger halt his bicycle and just watch them move on the water.

Yifan stops and reverses to be beside his boyfriend, not surprised at how fascinated the smaller male looks at the water sport. With an amused smile and a fond look on his face, the elder softly asks, "Want to try it?"

"Hmmm." There's a moment of pause where Yixing seems to be in deep thought as if the question is a matter of life and death. Finally, the younger lightly shakes his head then faces Yifan, "Nah, I doubt I can learn it that quickly."

"Next time, then?" Yifan asks helpfully, patting himself on the back when his boyfriend beams at him.

"Mm," the shorter male nods fervently in agreement, eyes shimmering as the smile on his lips threaten to break his face, "Next time."

The taller male squints, eyes directed towards Tokyo, "Is that Mount Fuji?"

Yixing follows his boyfriend's line of sight, nodding once when he sees the snow-capped mountain through the heavy clouds that covers it.

"Want to go there tomorrow?" The smaller male is the one to ask this time, mind already mapping out plans for when they land in Tokyo the next day.

"I think," Yifan elongates the word, calculating in his head if they will have enough rest to travel to the famed attraction, "I will just want to snuggle with you in bed the whole day tomorrow."

The shimmer in Yixing's eyes from earlier returns but more subtle as he reaches out a hand to entwine his pinky finger with the elder's, keeping it there for not more than five seconds. A soft smile blooms on his lips when the taller male leans down, much like he did the night before, planting his sweaty forehead against the younger's equally sweaty one.

"Good plan?" Yifan quietly asks before pushing his lips forward to steal a kiss from the shorter male. Yixing pouts only for a while because of the quick kiss but instantly agrees, jutted out lips stretching to a smile. After a split second, the elder recognizes the playful glint in his boyfriend's eyes but not the hand that pulls the front of his shirt. His free hand that is still on the handle of his bicycle tightens its grip when he feels the soft lips on his own once more but unlike the kiss he stole earlier Yixing's press hard enough for their mouths to slot into each other's. It's just as quick, however, and before Yifan knows it, the younger is back on his feet, smiling up at him mischievously, giggling and leaving him behind blinking at how quick things happened.

"Come on, Fanfan," Yixing shouts as he pedals away from his boyfriend, the mischievous smile still hanging on his lips, "we still have half of the island to cover." The elder has no choice but to follow, shaking his head once before catching up with his boyfriend.

"This looks familiar," Yifan comments when he stops where the younger is waiting for him.

"The statue at the train station." The younger hints, looking towards the hill behind the statue that serves to welcome tourists.

"Ah!" The taller male snaps his fingers in recognition, recalling the head statue at the Shibuya train station.

"I can't believe you didn't notice when we passed by it on the way into the station."

Yifan just sticks his tongue out before urging the younger to hike up the hill where more statues are supposed to be waiting for them.

The hill gives them a good view of the west side of the island, the Greek-inspired ruins of the Yunohama Onsen visible from where they are standing. They walk around the area, taking photos of the stone works, mostly of stylized heads and animals with some statues stacked or grouped together.

"What does _moyai_ mean?" The taller of the two ask while stroking one of the head statues nearest to him.

The younger hums while thinking of an answer, trying to recall what he read during the short break they had earlier.

"If I remember it correctly, it's from the Niijima dialect and it means _to work together in effort_." Yixing himself reaches for a statue, feeling its smooth surface against his palm, as the elder answers him with an appreciative hum.

They agree to have a little break before continuing their journey through the island, sitting close to the edge of the hill facing the beach so they can try to spot the moyai statues that litter the island. Since there aren't that many people coming up the hill to check the collection of stone sculptures, the two sit close together on the ground, whispering to each other while they go through some of the photos they have already taken. They sneak in kisses from time to time when they are sure that no one is around, always keeping one eye open to watch out for any possible onlookers. It isn't as if they care about what people who they will probably never see again will say, it's just that sometimes the two get carried away easily that they have to remind themselves all the time that they are in public whether they have an audience or none.

After parting from a kiss, Yixing places his head on the taller male's shoulder, sliding even closer to his boyfriend who reaches for his hand to intertwine their fingers. They let moments pass by in comfortable silence, watching the seconds go in the quiet and welcoming island. A hum here and there and a few laughs are the only sounds that they share – Yifan can't even make a proper sound when Yixing pulled some of the grass beside him to throw at the taller male – before they decide that they've rested their legs enough to go further on their trip.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" The elder asks when he helps Yixing up from where he sat himself on the ground, squeezing the birthday boy's hand within his much larger one. There's a slight furrow on Yifan's eyebrows when he purses his lips, "I'm not just tiring you out, am I?"

The shorter one shakes his head vigorously then takes both of his boyfriend's hands, answering while looking into the other's eyes, "I'm having the best day ever and it's because you're here with me. I promise," Yixing gives the elder a blinding smile, "so stop worrying, okay?" Pushing himself up with his toes, the brunet reassures Yifan with a kiss before tugging his hand towards the path they took earlier to go back to where their bikes are. They only let go of each other's hands when they arrive beside their bicycles, drinking from their bottles before mounting.

After crossing a few kilometers, they reach the base of the cliffs of Mount Miyatsuka where a shrine and a temple awaits them. They've never been all too religious but Yixing can never deny the pull of old architecture, no matter how small a structure is. So they venture into the area, walking with their bikes beside them, until they come to the entrance of Jūsansha Jinja. It doesn't take long for them to cover the ground, the space seemingly not famous to tourists as they only see a few scattered all over the place.

Before leaving the shrine to move to Chōei Temple, Yifan calls for the younger's attention, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to point towards where they just came from.

"Shouldn't you pray for something? Fortune? Luck? You know, since it's your birthday?" The elder shrugs, knowing himself that the idea is superfluous, especially since they are in a Shinto shrine.

Yixing waits for the taller male to fall in step with him before reaching for his boyfriend's hand and holding onto it tightly. One word, firm and final, falls from his smiling lips when he meets Yifan's eyes, "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

Habushiura beach stretches six kilometers on the Eastern side of the island, the white sand separating the shore from the volcanic cliffs is soft against Yixing's toes. With his arms akimbo, he inhales deeply and smiles, the saltiness lingering on his tongue even as he exhales. Feeling revitalized with just one inhale after cycling around the island on their way there, he retrieves the towels they've brought and lays them on the sand while he waits for his boyfriend to return. He busies himself with re-applying sunscreen to his face and body, relishing what little time he still has for his short vacation, eyes on the sea and beyond.

"Got 'em!" Yifan announces with a little heave, lugging a surfboard on either side of his body. The stretch of the younger's lips makes the walk from the beach to the nearest board rental shop and back all worth it. The taller male watches the awe in Yixing's face when he feels the fiberglass against his palms, as if it is his first time seeing it when in fact it isn't and it has only been four months since he used one, from when he and Yifan went on a trip before going for his internship.

They quickly strip down to their compression shorts before getting into their wetsuits, helping the other pull the zipper up. Rushing to the beach, they test the water through their feet, smiling to one another when they feel it is just the right temperature, neither too hot nor too cold. The two wade into the sea, laying their fronts on the board and paddling through the pristine blue to get into deeper waters. Yixing faces behind him as he sits on his board, body itching to ride a big wave after being on land for so long. As he waits, he looks around to watch other surfers and beach-goers, understanding Lu Han’s enthusiasm every time he goes to Niijima with his friends.

“Xing.” Yifan’s deep voice over the rolling waves catches the younger’s attention and when he turns to the other’s direction, the taller male nods towards the incoming wave, smiling widely when the shorter male faces him again with an excited grin.

Yixing grips his board tightly and when he feels the wave he jumps up and balances himself, unable to stop himself from screaming when he rides the wave. When he glances to where Yifan should be, he finds his boyfriend standing on his own board, looking a little troubled. He is unable to be too concerned when he sees the taller, more inexperienced male fall off his board, laughing instead of worrying over his boyfriend before he himself plunges into the water.

The smaller male decides to surf some more even after Yifan has resigned himself to keeping watch of their things, taking photos of Yixing from where he is sitting at the shore whenever he gets a good angle. When the younger finally calls it a day, the taller one welcomes him with a dry towel, whiling away the rest of the day with a cold drink and a good conversation. Their voices quiet down when their surroundings start showing hints of the setting sun. Seeing no use for the boards anymore, Yifan returns them then they take a walk close to the shoreline with the sunset as their background, leaving footsteps on the sand as the skies turn purple. Flecks of orange slowly disappear from where they’re colouring the outline of the clouds while they walk hand in hand, edging as close to the water as possible. Taking advantage of the fading sunlight and thinking of how picturesque their ride back will be with it, they finally decide to leave the beach to retreat to the lodge.

***

After emptying the plates sent to their room for dinner, filling their stomachs enough to fuel them for another day, the two agree to spend the rest of their night submerged in the onsen, quickly removing their clothes to prepare themselves for a bath. Yixing tightens the belt around his yukata before following Yifan out of their room and into the area where the warm waters of the hot spring waits for them.

A few minutes, maybe even an hour, at the onsen sounds like a good idea after a tiring – albeit fun – day and Yixing is glad that that’s their last destination for the night, grateful that their lodge allows them to have their private onsen.

Thick fog covers the space, the vapor making the younger's fringe stick to his forehead and turn his cheeks red after only spending seconds in the room. Yixing knows that his boyfriend is already lounging in the onsen despite the poor visibility, probably with his eyes closed as he allows the warm water to soothe his tired muscles. Wanting to join the elder soon, the brunet takes the short distance from the entrance to a nearby bench, undoing his belt before removing his yukata and placing it on the bench beside Yifan's much larger one.

A whistle echoes in the room and Yixing is certain that he has caught his boyfriend's attention. He turns with a sly smile on his face, completely naked as he walks towards the onsen. The sound of his footsteps is exchanged with the noise he creates when he finally enters the water, walking closer to where the taller male is before taking the spot in front of Yifan, a space the elder obviously made for him. The younger adjusts himself, feeling the other's strong chest on his back when he leans towards his boyfriend. He hums once he hears the elder grunt when he moves his backside closer to the other's crotch, smiling mischievously when Yifan tightens a hand on his arm but doesn't move away from Yixing. 

After a few moments of silence where the taller's lips trace the other's shoulder up to his ear, much like how he did in the ship the night before, the younger's voice floats in the air after releasing a contented sigh, "今日はありがとうございました."

Yifan smiles against the outer shell of the birthday boy's ear, making Yixing shiver when he breathes into the shorter male's ear, "You're very welcome."

The elder then spreads kisses across the other's shoulder, neck and back, whispering sweet words into the brunet's ears whenever he reaches them, fingers grazing Yixing's skin, making him squirm in Yifan's hold.

"I still remember some of the words you taught me before." The taller male lets the words ghost on the skin of the younger’s shoulder, dragging the tip of his nose up to the side of Yixing's neck before pressing a kiss to his ear. "Want to hear one?"

The birthday boy nods cautiously, gripping the arm across his chest when he registers what Yifan just said.

"エッチしたい."

***

Yixing doesn't think he has ever moved from one room to another as fast as he just did, startling his boyfriend when he suddenly stands up, freeing himself from Yifan's hold before getting out of the onsen and disappearing out into the hallway while tying the belt of his yukata. Behind him, he can hear the taller male chuckling, the words "Guess my Japanese isn't that rusty" muffled by the sound of him moving out of the water as well. The last thing he hears before entering their room are the other's heavy footsteps then the next thing the younger knows he's already pinned to the wall with Yifan's lips on his neck and his large, warm hands roaming all over his body.

A breathy moan escapes Yixing's mouth when the taller one's hand slips into his yukata, pointer finger tracing up his inner thigh and edging dangerously close towards his dick. Yifan, the tease that he is, doesn't go further up but allows his fingers to caress up and down the younger's thigh before pulling at the belt of the shorter one's yukata and letting it fall to the floor.

Warm breath fans across Yifan's face when he lifts his head and plants his forehead against Yixing's, the younger panting as if he just ran a marathon. The smaller male tilts his chin up slightly so he can press a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, hands ascending up the elder's clothed chest before taking fistfuls of the thick fabric.

"Yifan…"

"むね…くすぐったい?" The taller male's voice is huskier than usual when he whispers the words, lips brushing Yixing's while his hands fondle the younger's chest. He watches as the shorter male starts panting once more when his hands move the fabric to the side so he can tease the younger's nipples with his fingers, rubbing the rough pads against the hardening buds.

"Yifan…" The elder follows the way his boyfriend's lips move to articulate his name, the way Yixing's bottom lip catches between his pearly whites when he starts the second syllable of the taller one's name.

"Yes?" Yifan asks teasingly, tongue darting out to swipe over the other's lower lip before retracting it to pepper kisses all over the younger's face.

"S-stop," Yixing's breath catches in his throat when the other pinches his nipples, sighing when they are released again, "teasing."

"Payback, baobei." When the taller male nips the brunet's earlobe, Yixing visibly shudders and the grip he has on the front of Yifan's yukata tightens.

"Please, baobei." Feeling the elder smile against the skin of his neck, the shorter male is relieved and relaxes as the fingers disappear from his chest, a small whine leaving his lips when he loses the stimulation.

"Since it's your birthday," the taller one moves away from the other, stepping back before offering Yixing a hand, "Your wish is my command."

"Stop being so embarrassing," the younger answers, not having the bite it should have as he looks at the other fondly, taking the extended hand so they can move to the bed together.

Yixing lies down on the bed without bothering to remove his yukata and with watchful eyes he stares at his boyfriend's every move, focusing on the veins in his hands as he removes the fabric still clinging to his damp skin. Yifan clearly knows that the other is watching, purposefully taking his sweet time in untying his belt, glancing with a boyish grin towards the younger and letting the cloth glide slowly down his body before hitting the wooden floor.

"I said no teasing." Yixing furrows his eyebrows for a second but he can't exactly be mad when the elder is giving him a good show. He props himself up on his elbows before extending his legs out of the bed to trace his toe up his boyfriend's thigh. "Now come here."

If the shorter male wasn't feeling the ache in the pit of his stomach he'd have pushed his boyfriend to get another room for himself when he sees the other’s teasing smirk before climbing on the bed and crawling towards him. However, all of those feelings disappear into thin air when their lips crash like waves to the shore. Yixing can still taste the salt from the sea on his boyfriend's mouth, the sweet cold treat they had before taking the waves and it all reminds him of the day they spent together, of tired limbs and content smiles; all in one kiss.

Tongues twist together as their bodies mold into one, messing up the neatly placed covers as they move to create friction. Exhales are taken as inhales as they make no move to part any time soon, hands reacquainting themselves with the figure presented before them like it is their first time to lay hands on the other. Yixing's fingers disappear into Yifan's mane, pulling almost painfully when the elder's lips travel down to his nipple, tongue lapping at the erect nub before he engulfs it with his mouth and sucking it in lewdly enough to make the smaller one's torso arch away from the mattress.

The brunet doesn't remember how to form words as Yifan stimulates his chest, licking, biting, pinching, rubbing, twisting and doing just about anything he can with his mouth and fingers to keep Yixing on edge even if it feels like all of his hair will fall out any minute with how strong the other's hold is, his scalp red with scratches despite the other having blunt nails.

After making sure that he has covered the smaller male's torso with purple and red, Yifan slinks down, kissing untouched skin and leaving bruises on his way to where he knows Yixing needs him the most. Yifan is unable to stop himself from groaning when the younger lifts his hips up and pushes the taller male's head towards his crotch where his half-hard cock is waiting, leaking from anticipation and the elder doesn't let it pass by without him leaving a comment about it as his eyes flit from his boyfriend's face to the precum dribbling down the slit.

"ぬれてる."

"Stop with that–"

Yifan dives down and doesn't let the other finish what he was saying. He sucks on the other's protruding hip bone, massaging circles there in exchange when he moves his face down to lick at the surrounding areas of Yixing's groin, nipping at the shorter male's inner thighs before burying his face in the junction where his boyfriend's thigh and hips meet. Yifan gives the hardening cock before him a testing lick and the short contact he had with the heated flesh is enough to make the younger shudder, pushing the taller one towards the head of his erection. 

Seeing it as an opportunity to give his boyfriend a taste of his own medicine, even if he doubts Yifan will completely understand what he means, Yixing tugs his boyfriend's hair to make the other look at him before he moves his lips with a bit of difficulty, "なめてほしい."

Yifan’s adam's apple bobs up and down, throat going dry at how salaciously Yixing said the words and the elder finds himself nodding, not prolonging it anymore and finding no reason to do so when all he really wants to do is to pleasure the birthday boy.

He takes a hold of the younger's length, pumping it once, twice while licking the tip. Yifan takes pride in being able to take his boyfriend apart intricately slowly, knowing he was given the license to do so but right now, he has to give the other what he desires most while still ruining the good boy image Yixing has so carefully put together to wear in front of others.

"Yi–fan…" With how the shorter male's moans have started increasing in both volume and frequency, Yifan is aware that he is achieving this goal. Not wanting to keep the other waiting, he swallows Yixing whole, without bothering to stop even when he gags, pushing his head further down until he has all of his boyfriend inside his mouth. The taller one can feel tears stinging his eyes as he stays down there with his nose tickled by coarse pubic hair. When he pulls his head away, Yixing almost instantly bucks his hips up to push his cock back into the elder's mouth again, already missing the wet warmth that enveloped his length. Incoherent noises leave the younger's lips when Yifan drags his tongue on the underside of Yixing's cock when he releases the shorter male's length, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing once more. The small figure writhes on the bed when the elder moves his mouth down to his balls, sucking them into his mouth one by one while one of his fingers, wet with the younger's precum, carefully massages the wrinkled muscle of Yixing's entrance.

The birthday boy weakly lifts his arm to reach for the bottle of lubricant they hid beneath their pillows, pushing it towards his boyfriend when he successfully finds it. A pitiful whine escapes him when Yifan leans back, letting go of Yixing's cock with a lewd pop to coat his fingers with lubrication. The taller male pushes the brunet's legs apart, spreading them as wide as possible for him to get a good view of the other's opening.

"きれい." The elder muses and even with Yixing's body already flushed from the sensations brought about by his boyfriend, the shorter male still feels his cheeks warm due to the other's words.

"Yifan stop staring, just–"

Yixing swallows his words as a finger breaches his tight muscles, clawing at the sheets as Yifan slowly but surely buries the digit knuckle deep into the younger. He tries to remember how to breathe when the elder gradually pulls out, repeating the motion until the smaller one has adjusted, only adding a second and a third digit when Yixing starts getting mad at him for being too slow and cautious.

"I'm not going to break, Yifan." The younger pleads, eyes imploring and determined as he relaxes around his boyfriend's fingers. "Please, just give it to me already."

That seems to do the trick as Yifan presses a kiss on the inner side of his knee before slowly pulling his fingers out, reaching for the lube to lather his length, pumping it to full erection before aligning it with Yixing's entrance. He prods the gaping hole with the tip, leaning forward to capture the younger's lips with his own, breathing into the swollen pair, "がまんできない," before pushing in.

Yixing, the elder thinks, is most beautiful when he is vulnerable. Like right now, eyes disappearing into the back of his skull, mouth hanging agape in a silent scream, body glistening with perspiration with his hair clinging to the porcelain skin and with Yifan inside him. The taller one doesn't mind the fingers holding his arms in a vice-like grip when he feels the warmth surrounding him melt his very being. He himself is incapable of restraining the pleasured sounds that spill from his mouth due to the intense sensation that Yixing allows him to experience. 

They share a kiss when Yifan starts moving, unhurried and with no set pace, sloppy like their open-mouthed kisses but it doesn't seem to bother either of them as they try to get closer than ever; Yixing hooking his ankles on his boyfriend's back with his legs wrapped around Yifan's torso while the elder pulls the smaller body to his chest until they are sitting up with the younger on his lap. With the new position they feel the other even more, inside and out. 

The shape of Yifan's erection inside him feels more prominent to Yixing and the thought alone has him embracing the elder as he moves his hips in time with his boyfriend's thrusts. He gyrates his hips when he can't find the strength to move up and down and impale himself on his boyfriend's cock anymore. Swaying, swiveling and following a wave-like motion, the same as when he rode the tides of Habushiura beach earlier.

How the younger's walls mold and wrap around him to accommodate his length has Yifan gritting his teeth and testing how much further he can go without tearing his love apart, just with enough force to balance the pain and pleasure. Warmth coils south of his belly when he feels the younger tightening around his manhood, moaning into his ear and leaving painful trails of red on his back but all he can focus on is how their bodies are moving as one while their lips blindly search for the other.

It is a bit embarrassing but having been away from each other and then suddenly being allowed physical contact of the highest degree with the person they love makes it inevitable for them to be unable to control the pent-up sexual frustrations from exploding. Yixing doesn't even remember if he was able to warn his boyfriend of his impeding orgasm, all he recalls is the lips on his neck, saying his name like a prayer before a gush of warm liquid filled him and made him overflow.

 

Finally having quenched their desires, the two lie down exhausted, hands finding the other's and intertwining almost instantaneously. Sounds of mpanting fill the air as they recollect themselves, the aftershocks of their climax leaving them shuddering in their skin.

Yixing is the one who breaks the silence, eyes trained towards the white ceiling, "Your brain only remembers all the dirty stuff."

"You liked it." The elder smiles sleepily, squeezing the other's hand when he responds. "Besides, you were the one who taught me those _dirty_ stuff."

"I hate you." There is no bite behind the shorter male's words, his lips jutting out only a little. "You've ruined the Japanese language for me now."

"Please, baobei." The taller male finally opens his eyes and turns his head towards Yixing, a sleazy smile stretching his lips when he adds, "When will you admit that I made it sexier?"

"Shut up." Yifan gathers Yixing into his hold, not minding the pout on his boyfriend's lips, especially when the younger drapes an arm over his stomach.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here." Yixing tightens his grip around his boyfriend's waist, burying his face into the taller male's neck as if to say that he doesn't want to leave Yifan's arms, not referring to Niijima.

"Me too, baobei." Yifan reciprocates and pulls the younger closer to him as if there is still some space left that separates their bodies. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日はありがとうございました (Kyō wa arigatōgozaimashita) = Thank you for today  
> エッチしたい (Etchishitai) = I want to have sex  
> むね…くすぐったい? (Mune... Kusuguttai?) = Your chest…it tickles?  
> ぬれてる (Nure teru) = You’re so wet  
> なめてほしい (Namete hoshī) = Lick/suck it  
> きれい (Kirei) = Beautiful  
> がまんできない (Gamandekinai) = I can’t wait any longer


End file.
